This invention relates to novel liquid crystalline polymer compositions, the melting points of which way widely over the compositional range. This characteristic with respect to melting point makes the compositions particularly useful for blending with other polymers.
Liquid crystalline polymers ("LCPs"), including those made from a variety of aromatic diols, diacids and hydroxyacids, are down in the art. LCPs have varying physical properties, such as melting point (if any), heat deflection temperature, tensile strength, etc. Depending on these properties, LCPs are useful in many applications, such as molding resins, semipermeable membranes, blending, films, etc. The present invention relates to LCPs made from hydroquinone ("HQ") an&or 4,4'-biphenol ("BP") and/or bis(4-hydroxylphenyl) ether ("POP"), terephthalic acid ("TPA"), 2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylic acid ("NPA") and/or 4,4'-bibenzoic acid ("BB"), 4-hydroxybenzoic acid ("HBA"), 6-hydroxy-2-naphthoic acid ("HNA"), and op aromatic diacid in certain proportions. These LCPs are useful in typical LCP thermotropic applications, such as films and molding resins. In addition, these LCPs are useful for blending with other polymers, due to the melting point range mentioned above.